narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gyūki
Revision Thank you for acknowledging and reorganizing my revision of this article,KazeKitsune.I have recently joined Narutopedia, and I would like to discuss the contributions you and I may have for this article.Oushi 23:34, 11 July 2008 (UTC)Oushi Eight-tailed Beast Species I am not surprised if the eight-tailed beast's species type is Ushi-oni (Ox Ogre)also known as Gyuuki as almost all eight beasts are from Japanese folklore and it is the only bull demon that has a spider- or crab-like body supposely. - Daitiansg Shouldn't the article be moved to "Eight Tailed Demon Ox" now? Omnibender 17:11, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :No cause we can't be sure thats its name, or even if it is an ox. At the moment, it is as it appears to be a ox cephelopd hybrid. It COULD be a Ushi-oni, it could be a very effed up looking ox. It could be a effed up looking octopus. At this point we aren't sure.--TheUltimate3 20:58, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure how reliable translations are, but if someone who can read Japanese can confirm it, it would be great, otherwise we'll have to wait until the plot reaches the US, and that is going to take a while. Omnibender - Talk 00:31, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Even Wikipedia admit that the eight-tailed beast is an ushi-oni.KazeKitsune 01:03, 23 August 2008 (UTC) can't we move the page to eight-tailed ox demon or demon ox, because at this point it is pretty obvious Is it me or does the picture from the Artbook show that the Eight-Tails has no hind-legs? Only it's tails and forearms. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 01:26, 5 July 2009 (UTC) that is true. im not sure how it moves, but it has no legs because it is part octopus (talk) 01:48, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::He most lickly moves like Doc Oct from Spiderman, with his tentacels --Hamachi1993 (talk) 03:36, 11 July 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 Eight-Tailed Giant Octopus-Ox Name Change According to the latest chapter of the Manga, Killer Bee and his Tailed Beast are reffered to an OCTOPUS 3 times, and has shown the ability to produce INK. We have, however NEVER seen him or his Tailed Beast refereed to as a ox, should we not change the name of the tailed beast to the "Eight-tailed Giant Octopus" to reflect this? :It is having the upper body of an ox, so no. Jacce | Talk 04:30, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Suigetsu describes it as an ox. ''~SnapperT '' 05:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Could we not call it an ox-topus ::::We could also call it 8 tailed ushioni or 8 tailed ox ogre, but i like the ox-topus ot just plain ox-octopus Flameboy4z (talk) 22:29, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::Except it was called a giant ox. So..yeah.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:50, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Ox-topus gets a 17/10 on the awesome scale. ''~SnapperT '' 01:37, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::It was called a octopus MORE than a ox, and half it's body is a octopus. It's name should be like the Five-Tailed Dolphin-Horse, because it is clearly a fusion of two animals, octopus in ox. Dragon Hacker (talk) 17:41, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Except this was called the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 17:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Perhaps we should simply call it the Eight-Tails. Ox, octopus, they are both descriptions of the Eight-Tails. The only official name we have is Eight-Tails. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:34, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Because it's unnecessary because we already got a name. Remember the long discussion we all had about this in the Tailed beast talk page?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:37, November 15, 2009 (UTC) plz change the name u r confussing many people(Willh65 (talk) 22:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC)) Ninja Storm 2 confirmed I added his game debut. Here's the proof. http://www.imagebam.com/image/a27dab91923723 Killer Bee too!!Sparxs77 (talk) 22:41, August 12, 2010 (UTC) The Eight-Tailed Giant Ox uses Lightning Release In chapter 414, when it charges its Eight-Tailed Ox Menacing Ball, lightning surrounds it and then it fires. Why this was omitted from the Anime is anyone's guess. :Just because there's a chakra swirl around it, it doesn't mean it's lightning chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 19:55, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :In Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Killer Bee uses a move called Light Hack while in the full Hachibi form. Should this be added to the list of jutsu? Diamonddeath (talk) 21:32, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Video game jutsu aren't listed. ''~SnapperT '' 22:04, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Voice actor Do we have any idea or credits saying who is the Eight-Tails' voice actor, both in English and Japanese? Omnibender - Talk - 00:31, December 6, 2010 (UTC) If you are talking about Killer bee himself, his english voice actor is Reno Wilson, as for the eight tails itself I dunno if they've put that scene in the anime yet (Where killer bee and the hachibi talk to each other) Part of eight-Tails sealed away? I just read naruto manga 537 and kabuto said that they only have a drop of the eight tails chakra, from its tail. This doesn't make sense, sincce didn't killer bee only get away with one tentacle and the rest of the hachibi get sealed? also, they said part of it is sealed away, so does that mean it cannot regenerate? and if one of its tentacles is part of its chakra, does that mean that its cut off horn is chakra too? Dang it naruto is so full of plotholes. :What's the plot hole here? The tentacle had traces of the Eight-Tails' chakra, which Akatsuki sealed into the statue. Killer B hid inside a tentacle, with the rest of the Eight-Tails going back inside him. There's no way of saying the lost tentacle can be regenerated, but there's no reason to assume it can't. Chakra can be replenished and the Eight-Tails is, after all, just chakra. It's cut-off horn also had chakra, no doubt about it. Still no plot holes here. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Eight-tails doesn't have all its chakra? In naruto 537, Kabuto and Raikage state how Akatsuki has part of the eight tail's chakra sealed, aka one of its tentacles. But what i saw what that killer bee was in one tentacle when he escaped sasuke and akatsuki got the rest. Does its cut off horn also count as chakra? Also, the zetsu clones were made with the captured tailed beast's chakra. Does this mean the captured one's don't have all THEIR chakra anymore? *sigh* Chakra replenishes just like blood does. Do you think after every battle they get the exact same chakra back? Also, This was pretty much explained in the article above this one. Sign your posts. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 02:18, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Number of Tails Does the Eight Tailed ox only have seven tails now, since the 8yh one got sealed? :If my memory serves, it could regenerate. Jacce | Talk | 17:11, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Previous hosts Could someone incorporate that Killer B's Cousin father and uncle were also failed hosts. SimAnt 02:26, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yosh.--Cerez365™ 02:58, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Knowing Yugito It seems the Eight Tails/B knows Yugito. Should this be added to trivia or..? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 06:08, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :That's not surprise, they lived in the same time period and were from the same village. The second artbook even says B looked up to Yugito.--''Deva '' 06:02, November 23, 2011 (UTC) First, sign your post. Second, they are from the same village so it isn't surprising that they know each other, so I say no. Joshbl56 06:03, November 23, 2011 (UTC) First; I forgot, so whatever. Second, already got the answer from Deva. Third, thanks Deva.SusanooUnleashed (talk) 06:09, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Shades. "It tells B he still has his shades to protect him from extreme light, but to be careful or he will end up just like them." Where did it say that this shades will protect him from extreme light? Eight mentions how Tobi implanted the eyes into them, and if B was caught the same thing would of happened to him. B then says he'd be furious if he'd been "messed up", (which he obviously means being turned into a "tool" of sorts like the other Jinchuriki), to which Eight says "You'd still have your shades either way". Meaning if he had been caught, he would of kept his shades just like the other Jinchuriki have kept everything they wore before death. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 00:12, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :I changed it to say initial assault instead of something about his shades. Joshbl56 00:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Missing horn You think the eight tail's missing horn will regenerate? That's the one thing about it that bothers me.-- (talk) 23:52, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Tentacles are said to regenerate, also this is not important. --Elveonora (talk) 00:16, December 4, 2011 (UTC) It probably won't seeing that it hasnt already done so. Name??? What's his real name and why doesn't Killer B use it?? --Dddttt (talk) 04:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :We don't know the answer to either of your questions. It hasn't been mentioned at all so we will have to wait. Joshbl56 04:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::guys , look at naruto chapter 567 page 6 , bee said "i'm sorry Hattsan ?" could this be the Hachibi's name , or Bee just randomly rapping --KyoyaCloudX (talk) 13:46, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :::That was just a translation error, which I read (Manga Brazilian) looks like this: "Sorry Hachibi, are you okay?" Samemaru (talk) 14:01, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ouh , okay then , good to know the real error of it . --KyoyaCloudX (talk) 14:06, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hattsan is probably a shortened form of Hachibi-san. Omnibender - Talk - 16:22, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Tentacle excuse me.... is it worth to be mentioned in the trivia section that in this pagehttp://www.mangafox.com/manga/naruto/v59/c569/7.html (3rd panel), hachibi's tentacle was colored wrongly... sorry for my bad english... (talk) 22:45, January 16, 2012 (UTC)Mam I'm not seeing it. Skitts (talk) 22:49, January 16, 2012 (UTC) hachibi's tentacle on son goku's horn here http://www.mangafox.com/manga/naruto/v59/c569/7.html (3rd panel) is lighter than here http://www.mangafox.com/manga/naruto/v59/c569/6.html.... (talk) 22:58, January 16, 2012 (UTC)mam No, that just means Kishimoto didn't get to finish drawing the page.--''Deva '' 23:21, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Or more likely that either the scanlators or the cleaners messed up. Omnibender - Talk - 23:28, January 16, 2012 (UTC) missing horn in the appearance, it says it's permanent. We don't know it's permanent, right?-- (talk) 22:24, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :It's been thirty years and it hasn't grown back even a little.--''Deva '' 23:33, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Romanization for Gyuki's quote Go to any Japanese/English dictionary and input 数. It's "kazu" not "kaze". Plus adding "hey" on the end of a sentence like that doesn't flow well or make much sense in English. I don't care how much you trust one guy; he screwed up in this case. TheGeg (talk) 19:16, February 8, 2012 (UTC)